


The Next Level

by HKThauer



Series: Thank You For Being a Friend [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, taking a relationship to the next level, what is the next level?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy is worried that Steve is going to propose, even though it is Too Soon. Steve just wants Darcy to know he's all in.





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



> Nobutsiriuslywhat is a wonderful and supportive friend, and I wanted to thank her. So I wrote her a thing. xoxoxoxox

Darcy was nervous. Steve had been her boyfriend for one week and was already acting squirrelly. She had overheard him talking to Bucky and Tony about taking his relationship with her to the next level. Normally, Darcy would think that meant sex, but that was actually something they had been doing since before they were even really friends. Then she found the address for a high-end jewellery store in his GPS. She didn’t want to pump the brakes on their relationship, but there was no way she could get married to someone when she’d only been dating them for _one week_! Darcy knew that Steve was from a different time, but she thought that even in the 40’s, one week was fast for someone not shipping off to war. So Darcy bit her nails and tried to figure out how to slow Steve down without ending their relationship.

Steve was ecstatic. He had decided on the perfect gesture to show Darcy that he was serious about their relationship. They’d had a rocky start, she had thought he was only interested in her body before he realized that he was losing her before he’d even gotten to have her. Steve would do anything to make sure she knew he was dedicated to their relationship, so he was at that moment putting the final touches on the table he had set for their date. Rose petals were scattered around, candles were lit, and dinner was under a silver dome he had appropriated from the communal kitchen back at Avengers Tower. He heard his doorbell, took a deep breath and let Darcy in.

 When Darcy opened the door, she saw the romantic set up and almost burst into tears. She was too late. Steve was going to propose and there was no coming back from a rejected proposal. She sat numbly at the table, but before she could formulate a way to avoid the relationship ending proposal, Steve was on one knee in front of her. He reached into his pocket and Darcy couldn’t hear what he was saying over the thoughts in her head. The he pulled something out of his pocket that was decidedly NOT a ring. It was a sticky note? What the hell?

“Darcy?” Steve’s words finally cut through her racing thoughts, “I know we haven’t been together long, but I think it’s time to take our relationship to the next level. Here’s my wi-fi password.” 

“Wait,” Darcy laughed “You aren’t proposing?”

“Doll, as much as I care about you, and would love to have a future with you, isn’t it a bit soon for marriage?”

“YES! I was so worried when that jewellery store popped up in your GPS, and then you’ve been acting strange, and you set up this romantic dinner, and I didn’t want to end things, but I can’t see how a rejected proposal WOULDN’T end things, and I’m rambling, but I just can’t believe how nervous I was! Why _did_ you go to that jewellry store?”

Steve chuckled “That was actually for Bucky. He wanted to get something for Natasha, but didn’t want her to know. So we said we were having a guys day and went to go pick something out. Nat obviously found out anyway.”

After that, the happy couple sat on the couch and watched netflix on Darcy’s laptop (hooked up to Steve’s internet) and ate the pizza that had been sitting under the silver dome. It wasn’t a marriage proposal, but Darcy knew that it was the right “next level” for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this idea by googling "Imagine your OTP" and a screenshot of a tumblr post (or a billion) came up. If someone recognizes the original post, I'd love to give credit to the blogger who posted it.


End file.
